Ozpin's favor
by Night's Fallen
Summary: Ozpin needed help, so he sought out the only ones that could. They were willing, but Ozpin had to abide to a few conditions first.


This is an experiment of sorts, as well as my first fanfic. Please comment if it is worth expanding upon.

My OC characters~

Lilith nightingale

Purple eyes

Mid back raven black hair

Mock black sleeveless compression shirt

Black cargo pants

X shaped belt pattern

Black gloves up to elbows

Black combat boots

1.5 meter long glaive transforms into Glaive from warframe, sheathed form is a black rod of metal

2 black daggers

5`4

Rogue Nightfallen

Silver eyes

Black spiky hair

Black cargo pants

Mock black sleeveless compression shirt

Fingerless gloves

Black combat boots

Black cloak

Black longbow with dual short sword mecha shift

5`10

Both have black helmets with silver visors, visors are only cover the eyes

Epilogue

I stepped out of the elevator into the headmasters office, Ozpin sat looking out a window sipping out of his coffee mug. I slowly made my way to his desk as he looked over at me, "good evening Lilith," he took another sip from his mug and turned to face me.

I inclined my head at him,"Ozpin why have you called me here, you know very well I am a busy women."

Ozpin sighed, "yes, I am well aware, I am afraid I must ask for a favor."

I raised my eyebrow, "a favor, if I am not mistaken you still owe me for giving those hunters their shape shifting powers."

"I am well aware Lilith, but I need your help in training this generation of hunters, we are having enough trouble with the grim as is, and war is on the horizon. I will ask your assistance in the war, but I know that you cannot be everywhere at once."

"Alright I will do it, but I have a few conditions first."

"Being?"

"For one my husband must be able to teach with me, you must not question my training regiments, and I will choose who is trained, I will not train those who are undeserving. That mistake has been made and it was catastrophic for humanity, I will not make the same petty mistake."

"Consider it done, the initiation begins in a week. I must ask that you and your husband be there for the opening ceremony, it is a tradition for new teachers to make an appearance."

"Fine, it had better be worth it. Before I go I need a list of all initiates and their locations, I don't want transcripts or knowledge of their past teachers that is irrelevant to me."

"I will have it sent to you within the hour, I believe you will find some of them quite… well interesting." he chuckled.

"Is that so?" I walked back to the elevator and glanced back, "that remains to be seen Ozpin, now that we have been brought into this matter we will expect complete cooperation. there is going to be zero tolerance for petty things like racism, and if that stupid council thinks they have any form of control they will be removed from office and replaced with someone who actually cares about the future. The way it is now is pathetic, honestly the fact they are still alive is astonishing, they are far to corrupted, they have one chance. I also am expecting a full review of your active hunters and their teams, they play a crucial part in this. Good evening Ozpin."

 _~Outside_

I approached the edge of the flying academy and looked out upon the view of Vale. "Good evening Rogue."

"Such cold hearted words for your husband."

"Sorry darling," he walked up behind me and hugged me from behind, he chuckled lightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this honey? We could just let events play out for themselves." he asked with worry.

I leaned against his chest, "yes, I miss teaching, the recent warriors that walk this planet have fallen greatly from where they once stood. True huntsman and huntresses as Ozpin puts it, they built this world and discovered it's secrets and I refuse to let their ideal future crumble to dust. Evil corruption has fallen into the hands of power, I am done just standing in the shadows like we have for the past millennium. Their descendants have all but died, the heiress of the silver eyes hasn't a clue of how to use her powers, let alone their existence. The Ren family line has diminished greatly and only a few remain, the heir to the Arc family is useless at the moment. The alpha faunus have all but hidden away to the ages of time, I don't even know if it is possible to integrate them back into society at this point. These warriors require training if they are to survive the horrors of the Grimm Wastelands."

"We can train them how to fight the creatures that lay in wait, their failure will result in the end of humanity. These children have been told legends about the warriors of times long past, we will let them make themselves the heroes they dream about."

"Indeed," I held my hand out, "come out little ones," little ravens with purple eyes rained out of the darkness of the night. They flew around creating a black whirlpool, each coming to a stop somewhere on the landscape. A young raven came a landed on my shoulder and rubbed its beak against my cheek. I scratched the side if its head and looked into its purple eyes, "I humbly ask little one that you watch over the initiates, I need to know who they truly are, I need to know before the weeks end." The little raven blinked and nibbled on my ear slightly and took off into the night sky with it's brethren. "You want to explore the local cuisine darling dearest?"

Rogue kissed my temple lightly, "whatever you want."

* * *

~The day before initiation

"They await you Lilith, every active duty hunter we could pull of the line and the headmasters of the other academy. Their will follow your orders to the letter and won't listen to anyone, but the other headmasters." Ozpin stood at the back of the prep-room, sipping at his coffee mug.

"Thank you Ozpin, this very well may get a little ugly." I stood from my chair, I approached a table in the corner and pulled off two daggers and strapped them to my waist on my belts. "This is not going to be your average speech." I chuckled and pulled my glaive off the table and attached it to a clip on my belt. "no, if they don't see me fit to lead them." I grabbed my helmet and looked into its visor. "Then they will have the option," I slid the helmet onto my head, "to take it from me." I walked to the door, "oh and ozpin,"

"yes Lilith?"

"record this, I want it to be shown as a proof of my position to the students." He nodded, "time to make a good impression."

* * *

I found myself on stage in front of at least sixty teams of hunters and lines of men and women in white uniforms. There were roughly twenty teams from each academy and in front of each section their headmasters stood. They all shuffled around and made a subtle coversation with one another. I stopped in the middle of the ampitheater stage and waited for the people to quiet. Over the span of a minute they all came to silence and and stared at me, "hello warriors, on behalf of Ozpin I welcome you all to Beacon academy, and hope you enjoy your stay. Now I will get to the point, my name is Lilith Nightingale, and I am older then all of you put together. I have called you here because my services have finally been called into action, now I am sure you all know at this point that humanity as we know it is on a brink of extinction, and I think that at the moment there is no reason for us to be in this situation." this brought about a huge objection and a lot of yelling, " **SILENCE**!" I sighed.

"you are acting like pitiful children, I assure you that compared to the past, a good portion of you are nothing to what once was considered average. I am going to expect you all to follow my orders, and if you feel I am unfit to lead, you are welcome to join me onstage and duel me solo or your entire team. Who wishes to challenge to me?" I flared my aura and stared down the audience, "please, if anyone of you want to make my day, then go right ahead."


End file.
